hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hackistan Nummer Eins Songs
In diesem Artikel sind alle Nummer 1- Hits in den HMC aufgeführt. Eine für die Konter!Charts gültige Liste aller #1-Hits findet sich hier. 2011 ''' *Von 1.5. bis 15.5.: HAV feat. EAV4 & KlausBrot - I Kenn Di (2 Wochen) *Von 16.5. bis 12.6.: Arnold Tot feat. Junior - Guten Abend, Fräulein (4 Wochen) *Von 13.6. bis 19.6.: DJ Whoopy feat. Various Artists - Why? (1 Woche) *Von 20.6. bis 26.6.: Anton feat. Fritzef, Horst & Klausowitsch - Definitiv gegen Fußball (1 Woche) *Von 27.6. bis 3.7.: HAV - Ziagl (1 Woche) *Von 4.7. bis 7.8.: Junior feat. Wilfried Hockn - Ehrlich? (5 Wochen) *Von 8.8. bis 14.8.: DJ Whoopy feat. HAV & We Are Dead - Whoopy Holiday 2011 (1 Woche) *Von 15.8. bis 4.9.: Dale Biderbeck & HAV - Leberschaden (3 Wochen) *Von 5.9. bis 25.9.: Arnold Tot feat. Junior - Guten Abend, Fräulein (3 Wochen; insg. 7 Wochen) *Von 26.9. bis 2.10.: DJ Whoopy & Fritzef - Camp Fritzef (Whoopy & Fritzef Edit) (1 Woche) *Von 3.10. bis 9.10.: HAV - Helden Aus Versehen (1 Woche) *Von 10.10. bis 16.10.: Ne Sau - Analkotze (1 Woche) *Von 17.10. bis 23.10.: DJ Whoopy - Infinity (1 Woche) *Von 24.10. bis 13.11.: Ur feat. Triumphator - Underworld (3 Wochen) *Von 14.11. bis 20.11.: Ne Sau feat. OPI, Die Offm, PräiN, Kloibah & Dr. Rotterr - In the Ghetto of Karlstetten (1 Woche) *Von 21.11. bis 11.12.: DJ Whoopy - Paradise (3 Wochen) *Von 12.12. bis 25.12.: We Are Dead - Death on X-Mas (2 Wochen) *Ab 26.12.: We Are Dead feat. Triumphator - Shiny Lightz (1 Woche) *GESAMT: DJ Whoopy feat. HAV & We Are Dead - Whoopy Holiday 2011 (280 Punkte) Im Jahr 2011 gab es 17 verschiedene #1-Hits, die meisten #1-Hits hatte DJ Whoopy mit 5 Songs. Die meisten Wochen auf #1 war der Song Guten Abend, Fräulein von Arnold Tot feat. Junior. Direkteinstiege auf Platz 1 waren die Songs Why?, Definitiv gegen Fußball, Infinity und Underworld. Der erste #1-Hit dieses Jahr war I kenn di von HAV feat. EAV4 & KlausBrot. Der letzte #1-Hit war Shiny Lightz von We Are Dead feat. Triumphator. Zwei #1-Platzierungen hintereinander schafften We Are Dead mit Death on X-Mas und Shiny Lightz. '''2012 *Von 2.1. bis 15.1.: We Are Dead feat. Triumphator - Shiny Lightz (2 Wochen; insg. 3 Wochen) *Von 16.1. bis 29.1.: DJ Whoopy feat. Junior & Total Orgasm - In the Air (2 Wochen) *Von 30.1. bis 5.2.: Fritzef, Horst & Klausowitsch feat. FerXus, Hackehorst, Hackewilli, Povatschkopf, Nutte 22 & de.hacke.wikia.com - Ein Jahr Hacke-Wiki (1 Woche) *Von 6.2. bis 19.2.: Ur Reloaded - Brotblut (2 Wochen) *Von 20.2. bis 11.3.: Triumphator - Dark (3 Wochen) *Von 12.3. bis 22.4.: Filet feat. Fritzef & Früzflü - Brennwa? (6 Wochen) *Von 23.4. bis 13.5.: DJ Whoopy feat. MistR Noiz - Smack that Fist (3 Wochen; davon 2 Wertungswochen) *Von 14.5. bis 20.5.: B - Ficken (1 Woche) *Von 21.5. bis 10.6.: We Are Dead feat. GangstaCopz - Different to Me (3 Wochen) *Von 11.6. bis 24.6.: DJ Whoopy - The Path of Darkness (2 Wochen) *Von 25.6. bis 15.7.: Triumphator feat. We Are Dead - Worth the Pain (3 Wochen) *Von 16.7. bis 5.8.: DJ Whoopy feat. Arnold Tot & We Are Dead - Whoopy Holiday 2012 (3 Wochen; davon 2 Wertungswochen) *Von 6.8. bis 12.8.: Ne Sau feat. Fritzef - Kellogz (1 Woche) *Von 13.8. bis 19.8.: Matthew Matrix & The MatrixBeatz - Suckerpunch (1 Woche) *Von 20.8. bis 23.9.: EAV4 & KlausBrot feat. HAV - Hoamweh (Coming Home) (5 Wochen; davon 2 Wertungswochen) *Von 24.9. bis 7.10.: Matthew Matrix & The MatrixBeatz - Suckerpunch (2 Wochen; davon 1 Wertungswoche) *Von 8.10. bis 14.10.: Emergency feat. Triumphator - Hospital (1 Woche) *Von 15.10. bis 21.10.: Cheat & The Robotz - Slow it Down (1 Woche) 2013 (keine Veröffentlichung der HMC) 2014 *(keine Veröffentlichung der HMC bis zum 15.2.) *ab 15.2.: Emergency feat. Triumphator - Hospital (2. Woche) 2015 *Ende der HMC --> Konter!Charts